


First Kisses

by AHewlett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHewlett/pseuds/AHewlett
Summary: As most girls turn to their male best friends for their first kiss, Hermione Granger feeling somewhat inexperienced turns to Celena Lupin for her first kiss. Contains slash and girls kissing, so you have been warned.





	First Kisses

First Kisses

By

AHewlett

Summary: As most girls turn to their male best friends for their first kiss, Hermione Granger turns to Celena Lupin for her first kiss.

Setting: Book 6 (AU) the day before Slughorn's Christmas party.

Rating: PG-13 (for graphic kissing.)

Disclaimer: Hermione Granger and the Harry Potter fandom belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Celena Lupin belongs to me and Naycit.

Note – Celena Lupin belongs to The New Marauders (created by myself.) She is the daughter of Remus Lupin.

Thanks to Tara (the author of Anything's Possible) who added her own little spice to things. And my beta, Stephanie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was mid-afternoon, and Celena Lupin was sitting on her bed in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. She had just come back from Hogsmeade; her cheeks were red from the harsh wind outside and her hands were bitterly cold. She had left the boys behind; they had, typically, wanted to explore the village – something she had less enthusiasm for. But it wasn't anything out of the usual…she had expected nothing less since the boys in question were James Black, Harry Potter and Chance Pettigrew.

She and James had broken up at the start of sixth year when they decided that their relationship wouldn't work. It had, by all appearances, turned out for the best, as they were better as best friends, on the verge of brother and sister. Harry had been telling them that he was invited to Slughorn's Christmas party and that he was taking Luna Lovegood, something everyone had questioned.

Celena climbed to the end of her bed, reached into her trunk, which was wide open, and got out her journal, full of class notes, pranks, ideas and assorted ramblings. She pulled out her Muggle pen, and was about to start writing about her day, when the door flew open. Celena looked up, the top of her pen hovering millimetres from the page, as she saw Hermione Granger race through the door and fall onto her own bed. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and Celena didn't know if she had got into another fight with Ron or if it had something to do with Slughorn's Christmas party – knowing Hermione, probably both.

From Harry, Celena knew who was going to this party and who wasn't. Of course, Hermione had been at the top of the list of people going, but there was also the question of who would be with her. Celena also knew that Cormac McLaggen had set his eyes on Hermione in the past few weeks, but that might have been something to do with the fact that Ron had beat him for the Keeper's position.

Closing the journal and shoving it under her bed, Celena frowned at Hermione. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione's shoulders moved as she sighed deeply, but she did not look up. When she spoke, it was with a shaky voice, unlike Hermione. "Cormac McLaggen has just asked if I was going to the party with Ron and I said 'no'. Then the next thing I knew, I asked him to go with me."

Celena's hazel eyes widened and she leaned forward. "He said 'yes' didn't he?"

Hermione nodded and buried her face into the pillow. "What if he wants to kiss afterwards?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Celena chuckled. "You're not really going out with him and he's only an escort to the party."

She muttered something intelligible into her pillow.

Celena pursed her lips. "Why didn't you ask Ron?"

"Because Ron wouldn't go. And besides…" she paused and sat up, running her hands through her hair. "I only asked Cormac to annoy Ron."

Celena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Is this because of Lavender Brown?"

"No!"

Celena arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "If it is, Hermione, I wouldn't bother. Ron will soon realise what a prat he is and he can't really kiss either….but that's beside the bloody point."

Suddenly, Hermione let out a cry and hit the pillow. "But that's the point! I don't know either! I'm worried that Cormac will kiss me, then spread around the school that I don't know how to kiss."

Celena covered her mouth and hid her chuckles behind it; Hermione would not have appreciated her finding the situation funny. "Well, ask Harry to teach you how to kiss."

Hermione arched an eyebrow back. "With his experience with Cho?"

Celena frowned and nodded. "Good point. Alright…uh… how about James?"

Hermione shook her head and wrinkled up her nose.

"And Chance won't know either, or he'll be too shy," said Celena thoughtfully.

Both girls sat and frowned, caught in their dilemma.

"Well, only person left." Celena finally said and sat up straight.

Hermione looked at her apprehensively, knowing that look on her face. "Oh, yes?"

"Me."

"What?!" Hermione yelled, her eyes widening.

"Oh come on, Hermione, who else is going to teach you? Malfoy?"

That did the trick. Hermione went pale and nodded, then, hesitantly, made her way over and sat down next to Celena. Hermione's hands were sweating, her heart doing little flips and her stomach clenching with nerves.

"Want me to get you a Calming potion?" Celena asked with a grin.

Hermione stuck her tongue out and smiled as well. "What do I have to do?"

"Relax and keep your eyes open," Celena softly said and shuffled closer, watching Hermione follow her instructions. Celena looked at Hermione's face for a long moment, moistening her lips in anticipation. Slowly, she leaned her head forward and tilted it slightly, moving in closer, and slowly, her lips descended onto Hermione's, whose eyes closed at the contact. They stayed still for a moment, then Celena pulled away, eyes open, looking into Hermione's.

When Hermione smiled, Celena tilted her head again and pressed her lips back onto Hermione's, soft and careful. Hermione was ready for it this time, and without thinking her left hand was cupping Celena's cheek, holding her in place. Hermione started to relax more and was now kissing Celena back, who had now shifted even closer to her. Hermione's hands felt soft and warm against Celena's cheeks. As Hermione's fingertips gently brushed against Celena's skin, Hermione started sucking on Celena's lower lip, causing the girl to shiver in excitement. If Celena had to pick between James Black and Hermione Granger, Hermione would surely win the Best Kiss award.

After a long moment of silence, their lips moving together at a slow even pace, they broke apart again, both panting a little for the air that had escaped while they were kissing. Celena, once she had regained her breath, now started to plant kisses over Hermione's neck, ears and eyelashes, taking her time to show Hermione what she should do. As Celena moved back onto Hermione's neck, Hermione moaned softly as Celena gently sucked on the jugular vein in her neck, pushing up ever so slightly. Celena then moved back to Hermione's soft lips, and Hermione's mouth opened for her so Celena could slide her tongue in.

After an hour of Celena teaching Hermione to kiss, both girls were panting. Their lips were swollen and pink, and their hands wanted to explore even more, though they both knew this was only a lesson on how to kiss.

"Well, I think I know the ropes now. Mmmhmm, definitely," Hermione said as she flopped back onto Celena's bed, smiling quite happily.

"You sure?" asked Celena, arching an eyebrow. "Because… you know…I could show you a lot more than just that."

Hermione just looked at her.

"You know, only if you wanted," muttered Celena quickly, blushing brightly.

Hermione's head lifted off the pillow and her smile shifted into a grin. "Such as?"

Celena chuckled and pulled the curtains of the four poster bed across, as she straddled Hermione's hips. "Ever heard of French kissing?"

Oh yes, Hermione had heard of it. Her cheeks went bright red. "You mean…with tongues?"

Celena nodded and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "I could teach you that."

French kissing was another new step for Hermione. It was one thing to practice simple, soft, amazing kissing with her, but quite another to take this to a whole different level. She didn't know if she wanted to go ahead with it, or be satisfied with this newly acquired experience. Hermione had saw how close James and Celena were throughout Fifth year and into Sixth year, but always wondered how far they had gotten.

"Celena?" asked Hermione, who turned her head to look at the girl who was lying down next to her. "Not that this is any of my business at all, but...well ….how far did you and James go?"

Celena frowned a little, but asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Hermione sat up on her elbows and shrugged. "You two always seemed so close, and I only saw you simply kissing. Nothing big."

"James and I went to the point where we thought we could have sex with each other, "said Celena softly. "Obviously we broke up before we could do any of that. Heavy petting, groping and heavy kissing came into it every now and then."

Hermione nodded, but frowned when a thought occurred to her. "Heavy petting?"

Celena smirked and held up one finger, making thrusting motions with it then burst into laughter when Hermione went even redder.

"You're not going to do that to me are you?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Hermione, do you really want to go that far? I thought not," Celena said as she watched the bushy haired girl shake her head very quickly.

After a long moment of silence, with Celena straddling her and her heart pounding, Hermione sighed and nodded. "Okay, I want to learn how to French kiss."

Celena nodded and moved off Hermione, moistening her lips, which felt a little dry. Hermione copied Celena's actions and moved forward as Celena angled her head and moved her lips back over Hermione's, both of their eyes closing. The kiss was soft and gentle at first. Hermione's hands cupped Celena's face, while Celena's hands went straight to Hermione's waist. Then Celena did something that Hermione wasn't really expecting. Her mouth was open and her tongue was gently brushing along Hermione's soft lips, causing the girl to make a small noise. As Hermione's lips opened, Celena gently pushed her tongue inside and it started to explore.

Really, this wasn't so bad. In fact, Hermione mused, this was really good. Really, really, good.

Hermione's tongue rubbed against Celena's and, without warning, Hermione rolled on top of her, deepening the kiss. When they had pulled away for air, Hermione smiled down at her, ran a finger along the side of Celena's face. Then she descended onto Celena's mouth, resuming their "lesson" with a vigour that surprised Celena only for a moment, before getting caught up in it herself.

The kiss went on for longer, both of them now exploring with their hands and tongues. Hermione's weight on top of her was amazing, and Celena wanted to feel more of her. Both girls let out little moans and sighs when Hermione's hand brushed against Celena's covered right breast. Celena didn't know how things had become this hot, this desperate, but she did know that this was the sort of kiss she did not want coming to an end anytime soon. In grand Hermione fashion, she was a fast learner, and was soon gaining more confidence.

Celena rolled them over again, her now on top, and nestled her thigh in-between Hermione's legs, pressing herself into the girl beneath her, wanting to feel more of her, rolling her hips against her. Hermione's sighed, and her hands slid along the backs of Celena's thighs and up to the small of her back where she began tracing lazy circles. This was good. This was really good. Hermione's lips were soft and full and her tongue kept exploring, and Celena only wanted to show her more and more techniques.

She was passionate, and eager to learn, eager to discover. They kissed each other's mouths, their necks, earlobes, touched hips and stomachs and faces, getting so caught up in the feelings that they forgot about everything else. Hermione's hips were rolling upward, sighs escaping her lips as she rubbed against Celena's thigh… Celena dipped her head, sucking on Hermione's exposed collarbone…

And Celena's hands were just about to grip Hermione's hips when the door slammed open.

Both of them froze, the kiss broken for now. They listened, both panting hard and looking into each other's terrified faces. But they relaxed and rolled their eyes when they heard Lavender Brown's voice.

"Have you seen Celena or Hermione anywhere?" she asked, as if it were a great inconvenience. "I can't find them. James…" the other girl let out a sigh of pleasure at the sound of his name, causing Celena to roll her eyes, "…said that Celena came up here an hour ago."

"Oh come on, Lav, you know both of them. Hermione and Celena are probably in the library. It's their entire social world, learning about dead people in books. The 'Palace of the Prudes'," said the other girl matter-of-factly. "I always wondered how far Celena and James went."

That was the last they heard as Lavender and the other girl left, closing the door behind them. Hermione and Celena's heads poked around the curtain before they burst into laughter.

"Prude? I've never been called that before, I must say," said Celena, untangling herself very reluctantly from the girl lying under her. Hermione let go of her slowly and sat up.

"Do you think they'll look for us in the library?" Hermione asked, pulling open the curtains.

"I doubt it," said Celena thoughtfully, looking around the room. "Whatever they wanted us for wasn't really that important. They probably just wanted kissing tips."

That sent the girls into more laughter as they went down to the common room. No one was back yet and that gave the girls one last chance for a simple, sweet kiss. Celena grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulling her to a stop just as she was about to climb through the portrait hole. She spun her around, cupped her face with her hand and kissed her firmly, recreating the wonderful feelings she had experienced just moments ago. Hermione smiled against Celena's lips and humoured her with a quick kiss, before pulling away.

"Come on, let's go to the library,' she whispered, kissing Celena softly on the earlobe. "I have the urge to research something."

They left the Gryffindor common room and passed James, Chance and Harry who were joined by Ron in the hallway. Celena held the portrait open for them with one hand, the other linked with Hermione as the two boys stopped.

"What have you two been up to?" Chance asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Research," Hermione and Celena chorused before going into giggles again as they carried on towards the library.

The boys watched them walk of down the hallway, hands linked and giggling, heads leant in close as if they had a secret. After a long confused moment, they shrugged and crawled through the portrait hole.

"Did you notice that their lips were swollen?" James asked as they flopped down in front of the fire.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked towards James, catching on. "You don't think…"

James nodded and grinned. "I think Hermione has just had her first lesson in kissing."

Ron and Chance's heads snapped up when they heard that.

"Who would have taught Hermione to kiss?" demanded Ron.

"Well, Harry couldn't do it because his only experience is Cho," reasoned James, counting off his fingers. "Hermione wouldn't have come to me and Chance would have been too shy. So, the only person left is…"

"Celena!" The boys chorused, perverted thoughts running through their heads.

"Do you think they'll do it in front of us?" asked Chance hopefully.

But the only answer he got was groans and pillows thrown at his head, but each boy was thinking the same thing.

Seeing two girls kiss in front of them was a dream… a perverted dream… come true.


End file.
